playstationmoveheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sly Cooper
Sly Cooper is the main protagonist of the Sly Cooper video game series developed by Sucker Punch Productions for the Sony PlayStation 2. Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus Sly's quest to recover his family's book from the time of his father's murder formed the basis for the first real adventure. Sly first recovered a file from the office of CarmelitaFox in order to find out where the Fiendish Five were located. Along with Bentley and Murray's help, Sly traveled all around the world to gather back the pages of the Thievius Raccoonus from each member of the Fiendish Five, learning ancient thieving techniques in the process. Carmelita continued to pursue him at various points. At the end of his journey at the Krack-Karov volcano in Russia, Sly confronted the one responsible for his father's murder and the leader of the Fiendish Five; Clockwerk, a mysterious robotic owl who had been hunting Sly's family line for thousands of years. Clockwerk replaced his body with machinery in order to live on and exterminate each member of the Cooper family line. It came to light that Clockwerk spared Sly's life in the attack on his family to prove that the Cooper Clan would be unable to be great thieves without the Thievius Raccoonus. However, the maniacal owl met his end and was left as wreckage in the crater of the volcano after being taken down by Sly and his friends. Sly stood triumphant having recovered his inheritance- and avenged the murder of his father. Unfortunately for him, Carmelita had him in her sights and immediately held him at gun-point. As promised, the Inspector gave him a head start of 10 seconds. As she reached "zero", Sly suddenly kissed her on the lips before dashing away. After recovering from her daze, Carmelita realised that she had been handcuffed to the nearby railing and yelled in anger as Sly looked back from the getaway van with a flirty grin, which he seems to wear very often. Sly 2:Band of Thieves Exploits Two years after the fight with Clockwerk, Sly and the gang discovered that the Clockwerk parts were saved from the Krack-Karov Volcano and were being held in a museum in Cairo. Sly, with the help of Bentley and Murray, attempted to steal the parts and destroy them. Upon Sly's arrival at the room where the Clockwerk Parts should be held, the parts were already gone, and both Carmelita and new officer Constable Neyla came out of hiding to confront Sly. Neyla hinted to Sly that the missing Clockwerk Parts were likely stolen by a dangerous criminal coalition known as the Klaww Gang and Sly took the opportunity to escape while Neyla and Carmelita bickered. He quickly escaped along with Bentley and Murray to track down the Clockwerk Parts. The gang quickly found the location of the Clockwerk tail feathers in Paris, where they were used by a Klaww Gang member known as Dimitri for forging money. Overnight, the gang destroyed Dimitri's operation and left France with the Clockwerk Tail Feathers in hand as Carmelita and Neyla arrested the forger. A few weeks later,Sly and the gang tracked down the Clockwerk Wings to India, where they were held by another Klaww Gang Member, Rajan. Sly crashed the party at Rajan's palace in disguise, and danced with Carmelita to distract the crowd during their operation. With the success of the dances on the part of Sly and the operation, the gang carried away the Clockwerk Wings and Rajan retreated into hiding. After a small break, the gang learned that Rajan also had the Clockwerk Heart. During the operation, Neyla willingly helped Sly collect half of the Clockwerk Heart and agreed to a date with him after the job was over. Unfortunately for Sly, Neyla double crossed him and knocked him out, leaving Murray to defend him against Rajan. Shortly after the fight, Neyla showed the Contessa, a member of Interpol, her capture of the Cooper Gang and Rajan and also framed Carmelita for conspiring with the gang. The Contessa arrested them all, as Bentley witnessed events at a distance. With Sly and Murray in a rehabilitation clinic in Prague, Bentley was Sly's only hope. Bentley discovered Sly was held in 'the hole' isolation area of the facility, left in the dark day after day for his mind to rot. The heroic turtle also discovered that the the Contessa was secretly a member of the Klaww Gang who brainwashed criminals into revealing where they had hidden their loot. Bentley took out the security systems to free Sly and the two of them set everything up to free Murray. Realising the gang had escaped, the Contessa quickly escaped on her blimp, and Sly and his friends celebrated their breakout. Sly was overjoyed to have the gang back together after the brief diaspora, and after their escape, the Cooper Gang discovered that the Contessa had hold of the Clockwerk Eyes and also held Carmelita captive for hypnosis. As Sly and the Cooper Gang attempted to free Carmelita and make off with the eyes, they discovered Neyla had set up shop with an army of mercenaries bankrolled by Interpol to take down the Contessa. The gang freed Carmelita, and Sly chased the Contessa across the rooftops.They fought, and Sly emerged victorious with the Clockwerk Eyes. The gang escaped along with Carmelita (much to Sly's 'eternal' delight). Sly and Carmelita went their separate ways, with Carmelita now a fugitive against Interpol following the incident in India. A week or two later, the gang hunted down the chief of transport in the Klaww Gang, Jean Bison. They found out he was in possession of the Clockwerk Stomach and Lungs and promptly performed three train robberies and made off with them. Sly realised at the end of this operation that he sorely needed to help Carmelita redeem herself to Interpol, and knew that he'd need to do it some way other than turning himself in. The gang quickly discovers that Jean Bison had escaped to a Canadian Lumber Camp, and entered the games that Bison had organized. Sly and his gang raided the facility and cheated using underhanded methods to obtain the Clockwerk Talons. However, fate once more reared its ugly head, and Sly was captured, being held in the underbelly of the sawmill along with his friends. When Bentley was entered into a brutal struggle with Bison, Sly used logging machinery to defeat the Klaww Gang lackey. Meanwhile, Jean Bison's guards raided their safe house and sold all the Clockwerk Parts to the chief machinist and leader of the Klaww Gang, Arpeggio. The Gang defeated Bison and stowed away on a battery that they'd emptied out earlier and dealt with their losses. Sly spent the time agitated and restless, awaiting action - any action. On their way to Arpeggio's blimp, Sly realised they had little time to stop the under-going reconstruction of Clockwerk. As soon as they arrived on the blimp, Sly rushed to a balloon where the Clockwerk Parts were being held. It was there that he learned that Neyla and Arpeggio were conspiring the entire time to collect the robotic bird for themselves. In an impassioned attempt to stop the construction, Sly indirectly locked the Clockwerk Parts into place. Neyla and Arpeggio confronted him, and Arpeggio revealed his master plan of using the Northern Lights to hypnotise everyone below the blimp into a fit of rage (the thing that kept Clockwerk alive) so that he could remain immortal inside Clockwerk forever. Neyla suddenly betrayed Arpeggio and entered the Clockwerk Frame herself to form Clock-La and killed Arpeggio with a single crushing blow. She broke out of the blimp, ready to absorb the power of hate to live forever. Sly and his gang laboured to dismantle parts of the blimp to stop the evil conglomeration, finally putting out a signal to Carmelita Fox, who arrived in a police helicopter. Carmelita agreed to join up with Sly to defeat Clock-La, and Sly willingly joined the fight as her tail gunner. With expert firing on the part of Sly, Sly and Carmelita defeated Clock-La in a dogfight over the skies of Paris, but the owl flew from the action and captured Murray and Bentley in her claws. Sly paraglided after them in an epic chase as dangerous components of the blimp were scattered into the air. Sly eventually reached Clock-La and defeated her again. As the frame crashed to the ground, the gang realised that she was still alive. Bentley remembered hearing Clock-La mention a Hate Chip, and as Bentley attempted to take the Hate Chip out of Neyla, the beak closed on him, resulting in paralysis from the waist down. Clock-La was blown apart. Sly, however, noted that the parts were still undamaged, as if nothing could actually destroy them. Luckily Carmelita, who was angry at not having a whack at Neyla herself, smashed the Hate Chip and rendered Clockwerk's parts useless. The four survivors watched as the parts faded to dust. Sly was struck by an overwhelming flood of relief as he watched the Clockwerk Parts disintegrate; he was free from the curse of Clockwerk, and so were his family line - and future children. In spite of the emotion of the moment, Sly and his somewhat fractured gang were promptly placed under arrest by Carmelita. In a selfless act, Sly willingly agreed to take the fall for the entire affair and persuaded Carmelita to let Bentley and Murray leave without quarrel. Carmelita agreed and was given a promotion by her superior, Inspector Barkley. Sly was taken on board a helicopter for transport into Interpol custody. Although initially silent, the two of them got to talking and recounted over past adventures and even told each other about their favourite things, prompting Sly to relate the experience to a first date. However, as Carmelita was about to share some champagne she'd been saving for Sly's arrest, she realised that the short journey had taken over two hours. Whilst Carmelita wen to the cockpit to check on the lack of progress, Sly realised that Bentley and Murray left with a little parting gift by rigging the chopper to fly in circles. Sly promptly parachuted out of the chopper to freedom. Carmelita swore that she'd get him as he flew off, and remarked that she'd see him again soon. Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves Exploits The third adventure, portrayed in Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, took place roughly a year after Sly 2 and the Klaww Gang affair. Replacing Clockwerk, Sly's main enemy was now Dr. M, a mandrill scientist who was currently attempting to claim the Cooper family vault for himself on a far off island. During the initial stages of the operation, Sly was captured by one of Dr. M's monsters and was being crushed to death. As Sly felt his last moments were imminent, he had a flashback recounting how he and the gang gained four more allies in the lead-up to the heist on the island. Sly and Bentley first re-recruited Murray, who left them after blaming himself for Bentley's paralysis and went on a spirit journey to find inner peace with himself. Sly felt that Murray was too much of an asset and friend, and set out to Venice with Bentley to find him. Murray agreed to re-join, and the gang put away the crime lord Don Octavio in the process. Sly next went after Murray's teacher, The Guru, who the gang acquired the services of after saving his home from excavation workers and a cursed mask in Australia. Their new RC expert, Penelope (who later becomes Bentley's love interest), was recruited to the gang after they defeated her in an aerial racing competition called ACES in Holland. They also managed to employ the former Fiendish Five member Panda King on their side as a demolitions expert after rescuing his daughter from a forced marriage by the ruthless General Tsao high in the Kunlun Mountains. Finally, they recruited former Klaww Gang member Dimitri as an underwater opertions expert after recovering his grandfather's old diving equipment from pirate Captain LeFwee off the coast of Blood Bath Bay. As the flashback ended, Sly mentally begged for the pain to stop, but was saved from death by the rest of the gang and Carmelita. Sly recovered from his injuries after copious bed rest, and the group managed to gain access to the Cooper vault. As the vault was meant for Coopers only, Sly went inside alone while Murray and Bentley guarded the entrance. Sly overcame many challenges based on the Cooper family's thieving abilities, with each test built by one of Sly's ancestors. Sly even learned a new skill to slide along lasers in a chamber built by his late father. The Cooper Gang then went their separate ways, with Murray becoming a racing driver and Bentley hoping to build a time machine with Penelope. Sly was later pictured on a balcony in Paris, dancing with Carmelita. Bentley, spying on the two with his Binocucom, happened to glimpse Sly glancing back at him with a wink, therefore raising the idea that Sly may have faked his amnesia in order to get closer to Carmelita. Bentley remarked on Sly's sneakiness with a closing remark: "That sneaky devil!". ''Ratchet & Clank series'' references *In Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, Ratchet's OmniWrench can be used by Sly as a cane replacement. It turns all of the money he collected turns to bolts. *Also in that game, Clank in a knight suit appeared in the game but a different name. He is Medieval Metal Man, a trophy that can be collected. Appearance change from the PS2 series to PSMH It could be noticed that Sly looks a little different between the PS2 Sly Cooper games and this game...but the biggest difference is when Sly removes his hat. In the PS2 games, the fur under his hat was spiked, while in this game, it's not. Category:Sly Cooper series Category:Characters Category:Heroes